


Hidden Truths

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few observations from something very close to Sam Carter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Truths

From my favorite spot, nestled close to her heart, I was privy to some of Samantha Carter’s most guarded secrets. Like the way her heart rate sped up from the very first time she laid eyes on *him*. Then, a few weeks later when she was infected by that  virus and she was stripped of her self control, it was more than her pulse that raced. She literally burned for him. I thought she was going to self-combust when she grabbed him and threw him to the bench in the lockerroom. And for the first time, I was able to get a sense of what he was feeling. Despite the self-doubt and disbelief that she could want him, he wanted her too.

Tonight I am hidden underneath her dress blues attending a presidential dinner. Her heart beats in that rhythm that I’ve come to associate with him. She’s spotted him across the room talking with General Hammond and a few other men I don’t recognize. She sighs. A sigh of both longing and regret. She hasn’t seen him in months and he wasn’t the one who invited her. His back is to her but she catches a smile from General Hammond. She wonders if *he* even knows she is here in D.C.

“Colonel Carter, it is so nice to see you,” the unmistakable voice startles her and her heart rate turns to one of extreme nervousness.

“Mister President, Sir.”

The President smiled amiably and took her gently by the elbow, “I was just going to say hello to a couple of Generals you know.”

As we approach, General Hammond shoots a sly look towards our escort. They are clearly up to something.

“Colonel Carter looks rather stunning tonight, don’t you think?”

*He* mumbled something and looked down at his shoes.

“I’m rather surprised that you didn’t come together, now that she’s at Area 51 and not in your direct chain of command.”

Sam was stunned. And then terrified. Had General Hammond actually came right out and asked that? Her emotions shifted from embarassed to terrified to well, as best as I could tell, a mild anger. Why hadn’t he called and invited her? Had he just been toying with her when they were all at the cabin? I’m not sure she was even aware that she held her breath while she awaited his response.

He shook his head. “What could she want with a cynical, old bastard with bad knees? She deserves better, George.”

Her anger surged, but it was coupled with determination as she grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and turned him towards her. I could feel his utter shock as she kissed him fiercely. She silenced his every protest with a kiss, just like she had all those years ago under the influence of that virus. But this time he gave in. Pressed between them, finally after all these years, all I could sense was love and contentment. They ended the kiss, slightly mortified, when they heard the cheering and applause from the entire room. Nights like this made being Air Force dog tags for one Samantha Carter worth every minute.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: POV Inanimate Object


End file.
